


I'm Sorry

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: He is leaving





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scratch of word means nothing.

He silently opened the door. Almost with no sound he walked out and stopped right in the end of the floor. He looked down to the wet green grass and bit his lower lip.

His heart ached.

_No wonder. You just scared of him._

_Next time if you want to come, do it alone._

The words stung like a bunch of bees attacked him. It sunk and destroyed all the happiness he felt lately.

The happiness of staying beside the person he fought over the world just to be with him.

_Is this how your friends saw me?_

_Is this the way you judged me all these times?_

He stepped to the pebbles walk when a hand pulled his wrist.

“Where are you going? What’s with the bag?”

He looked down to his hand that gripped the bag hard, then looked at his eyes intently.

“I’m sorry, and thank you for giving me the best days. Everything you gave me is really beautiful, but I can’t stay longer than this. I’m sorry.”

The tears fell.

“Why? You can’t leave. What did I do?”

“Nothing. You don’t do anything. I am the one who did the awful thing.”

“Ryosuke, please, tell me. Everything.”

Yamada smiled bitterly.

“I love you, Yuya. I’m very deep in love with you. I loved you, and I’m still loving you, and will always love you forever, but I can’t stay longer than this. I’m sorry.”

Takaki felt the world collapsed in a second.

_What did I do?_

“At least tell me where I did wrong?”

Yamada smiled again. He caresed his cheek.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You did great. I’m sorry.”


End file.
